The Wild Tale
by AlantisB
Summary: Ranma leaves Nerima to go with a vampire named Armand to explore the world. Will Armand fall in love with the wild horse and changed him into a vampire or watch him grow old and die?
1. The Meeting

The Wild Tale ****

The Wild Tale

By AlantisB

Disclaimer: The Vampire Chronicles and Ranma1/2 do not belong to me! ^.^

A/N: Hiya! Well, this is my first attempted at a Ranma/Vampire story-which I think you all might like. If you do, please review me okay? I know this is short but its just an idea for a story but if you want it to be continued, please tell me in your review or e-mail me! I'd love to know.

****

" Let me fly, or give me death.

Let my soul rest, and take my breath.

If I don't fly, I'm gonna die anyway.

I keep living on, but I'll be gone any day."

****

I looked out over the ocean with a feeling of regret for everything I never got to do and everything I did. My life was a world of chaotic problems that seemed to get bigger with each passing day. I knew I could never be as smart as Nabiki, with her strong sense of numbers, or as nice as Kasumi, with her kind words and heart. I had tried -God knows I had tried so very hard- but my problems just were too much for me to handle. Way too much for anyone my age at all, really. It was very surprising I hadn't had a stroke yet or died from stress. I had heard so many people die from stress or get sick from it. I knew many would get killed the first day trying to walk in my shoes, but what could I do to fix it? Nothing!

I was nothing to anyone and yet I was everything. I was a prize to be won, a trophy to be hung up, a enemy to kill, a demon to destroy, a person to marry, a punching bag, a sorcerer, a passion to cling to in the dreary existence of life in the 20th Century. But I was nothing to myself; I was what everyone wanted. 

I had no choices in my life, everything was planned out for me. I knew I was intelligent, but I was more naive because of my father's stupidity not to get me to school while we trained and never taught me the proper things I needed to know. He never told me about the 'birds and the bees' or any manners or any skills to prepare me for anything other then martial arts. It bothered me, I couldn't live my own life. I had to live up to everyone's dream. I had to be the best martial artist, the perfect fiancée, the man amongst men, the jock, the son, the prize, and the perfect zombie.

I thought maybe my father planned it out for it to happen this way; o make me depend on the arts because it would insure the legacy of the art. If I couldn't get any interests in anything then my life would depend on the art alone. 

__

Damn pops and his crazy schemes! If only he had stayed out of my life, if only I had anything to fall back on! If only..

I looked up at the sky to watch the sun start to set and I breathed in deep, the salty air filling my lungs causing me relax. I saw the vibrant colors of orange, yellow, red, and pink dance across the sky like a beautiful play just for me. The sun sank beneath the horizon of the point where the land meets the sea and I looked down off the edge of the bridge at the haunting water below. It would be so easy, to take control of my life for once and to take my life.

__

So easy..

My senses perked and I tensed as I felt something. I was quite sure what I felt but I could sense something watching me. I turned around on the ledge with ease to see a startling figure behind me. The boy looked my age with long curly brown hair that softened up his features making him appear girly. His eyes were a beautiful brown and his face was an almost white color but it was slightly off as if makeup had been put on. I couldn't place my finger on it but the boy that felt like a friend to me, I knew that the boy was what I had sensed. 

The eyes captured my attention the most, they seemed to pull me in like an alluring dream. I felt I was being pulled deeper when I shook myself from the spell and tensed again to prepare to strike if necessary.

The boy chuckled deeply as if he was amused and held his almost white hand out to me in a kind offer, palm up and inviting. The boy looked into my eyes and I felt maybe I could trust this person. Maybe, I could take control of my life for once and be just me. Just to be Ranma.

"Come with me, Ranma." The gaijin boy invited me in a soft, slightly deep voice. It was comforting. "Come see what I can show you of the world."

I gazed at the palm and I thought of the life I had. The fiancée mess, pops, the Tendos, Ryoga, Taro, Happoisai, the Amazons and then I thought of what I could have, to see the world, to travel and learn all the things I wanted to. I knew somehow that this boy loved me deeply and wouldn't let me be harmed, and he wouldn't harm me. I could feel a power around the boy, it was strong but I had a sense that the boy wouldn't hurt me at all like everyone else would. I didn't know how I knew, I just did.

I lifted my hand with determination and grabbed the boy's hand and looked up into those brown eyes so full of love for me. Someone that will let me make my on decisions and choices. I smirked, "You sure you can handle me man? I got a pretty wild life; they might follow me. Are you ready for all that? Just for me?"

"You are the most unique individual I have seen in a long time," the boy said. "Trust me child, no one will find us. I won't let them."

I grinned, my eyes lit with the fire that burned so brightly when just a few minutes before it was dying out from the tiredness of it all. "Show me the world then," I said as I stared at the beauty in the moonlight. "Show me, please."

****

The start of my second Ranma x-over! ^.~ This is just an idea I came up with since I noticed there aren't many Ranma with vampires stories. So I decided to make my own! There are some major spoilers for the Vampire Chronicles by Anne Rice. They are good books so if you haven't read em-read em! ^.^

Please review if you would like to see it continue.

-AlantisB


	2. The Vampire

The Wild Tale ****

The Wild Tale

ChapterTwo

By AlantisB

Disclaimer: Look at Chapter one! ^.~

A/N: I noticed many people thought I had Ranma a little OCC in the first chapter. Well, I just want you all to picture that if you were so depressed as to kill yourself, wouldn't you jump up at the chance of being with someone who loved you for you and not as a prize like Ranma?

But I'm glad you all noticed the way I had him jump up to our mysterious vampire friend like that. Makes me feel proud someone wanted to criticize me to make me a better writer! Thank you for the comments everyone! Glad to know some people noticed too, that there weren't many Ranma vampire stories.

Hope you like this chapter! Bye!

****

I awoke to the smell of ramen. I opened my eyes and stared at an unfamiliar ceiling-which caused me to jump out of bed with a million thoughts running through my head. The most prominent being which fiancée had finally dragged me into bed with them using a new type of drug. But before a full state of panic sat in, I noticed the silk sheets on the bed which was a blood red color, it had felt very soft and slippery when I had been in the bed, and the old Chinese carpets under my feet. My internal panic calmed somewhat since I knew even Kodachi didn't have enough money for some of the Chinese carpets under my feet, and she had a lot of money up in her mansion!

I noticed the warm breeze coming from the left of me and that's when I realized I didn't have my customary red Chinese shirt and black pants on. This caused the panic to swirl up again in me; I was almost naked, (I still had boxers on), in a strange house that obviously had enough money to afford having Chinese carpets that looked very old lying around the house like the cheap stuff you buy in stores.

My stomach growled at me for attention and I relaxed a little as I caught the smell of the food again in the breeze. I sat on the bed and picked up the bowl of ramen on the dresser and the chop sticks that were next to it while still keeping a guard up for anyone who might step into the room. 

I began to recall, as I chowed down on the best ramen I've ever had, the strange boy I met last night. Something about him seemed off, very wrong like he didn't belong somehow in the scheme of things. 

Last night I remembered I was a wreck. I was probably more depressed then I had ever been realizing the hopelessness of my life in general. I had wanted to end it all after the horrible day I had ever had. As I ate my food, I thought about the terrible things that led up to the meeting on the bridge and maybe the answer to why I was here now.

****

Pops threw me into the koi pond several times this morning. I was very tired, having to fight off an enthusiastic Kodachi who had snuck into my room for me to 'make her a woman' tonight. That had kept me up all night will horrible nightmares of a paralyzed and drugged me marrying the psycho gymnastics girl that laughed happily (with that shuddering, bone-chilling, skin crawling laugh) while dragging me into bed. During sparring with pops, I still shuddered at the thought of that dream, it was one I never hoped to have again in my entire life or else I'd end up in the mental ward of a hospital. Hell, that image would drive anyone over the edge!

To make it worse, Akane was cooking this morning and I had a very bad feeling about this "food" since I had heard her earlier in the morning pounding it back into the pot. So I had, of course, refused to eat the toxic waste she dared to call food and she pounded me into the ground with that damned mallet that always seemed to come out of no where. 

After I had pealed myself off the floor, I had little time to grab my book case and grab an apple to eat before I had to leave. I raced to school and stumbled upon the True Blunder the local village idiot. He stated I was an enemy of all women and that today he would get his revenge for the gods were shining on him--yadda yadda, same ol' same ol'--which caused me to become late when I finally pounded the samurai wannabe into the sky.

I managed to do okay in school without getting drained by the local chi vampire that was my teacher until lunch came around. Just like it had been for two years; my other two fiancées bombarded me with lunch offers. Shampoo had smashed through one of the walls in the lunchroom while Ucchan came towards me. All the while, Akane had come up to me with the lunch she made and then all three fiancées started a huge fight. It ended with half the cafeteria demolished and me pounded into the ground-again. I still haven't figured out how it always ended up me getting beat up in fights when others start it but I shoved that thought away as I got up from the floor.

School was called off for the rest of the day because the construction crew had to repair the damage in the school before Monday classes. I was sure Nabiki had phoned them as soon as the fight had broken out, it was well known that the "Nerima Wrecking Crew" always demolished things on daily bases. Our district construction workers were very happy and well-paid men considering the amount of damaged that needed to be repaired every day between the smashed walls, broken pipes, bombs craters, and destroyed walls.

I tried to get some time to myself to relax for a bit. But the fiancée bargaid would have none of it and I was bombarded again with the food, and date offers. I think they had ruined all beautiful women for me even though many men considered me very lucky. I mean, wouldn't most people get sick of well atoned women throwing themselves at you--just begging to be taken into bed and do it all night--everyday? I got fed up with them after I saw the fifth mini-battle spatula hit the dojo wall. I yelled at them to stop it.

To make a long story short, I was pounded into the koi pond by the Tendo fiancée and changed into a girl which did not help my mood at all. For the rest of the day I did the one thing I've always hated my father for, I ran way. I wasn't being a coward in any way, I just couldn't take it anymore. The stress was building up on me and killing me slowly from everything that was happening to me. I didn't care anymore, fuck honor, I wanted out. I hated the way my life was and I was willing to end it all there if no one tried to stop me. My whole life was a mess no one would want to live in.

I came to a bridge and spent most of the day there thinking about my life until sunset. That was when I was about to jump off the bridge into cold water to change me into a girl. I wanted to die weak like a woman, for no man would run away from responsibilities. But then strange boy showed up. I had felt his presence like distinct electricity up my spine. 

His power was awe-inspiring but even then I felt he was out of reach so to speak. He was untouchable in a way I couldn't understand. My instincts were wild, telling me this thing was unnatural but at the moment I wasn't listening.

Sometimes, I could read a person's aura. It was different then feeling chi, I could actually see colors around a person sometimes without a battle aura flaring up. And as I was lost in my depression, I felt worthless like a nothing being that was more trouble then I was worth. But I felt and somewhat saw the love of the boy rolling off him in waves. His aura was radiating love.

It was comforting, it was a feeling I don't remember ever having. Being on the road, I had never truly bonded with my father despite our blood relation. My mother, I could barely remember her and since seeing her for the first time as a guy a few months ago, I haven't felt much love from her. It was mostly duty and honor, things that were used against me by my own flesh and blood.

And a person, whom I don't even know, loves me.

I can't explain the feeling it gave me, that someone loved me not like a prize, but for me. I didn't care at all that I didn't know him, I just wanted to feel love. So against all my screaming instincts, I took his cold, hard, stone hand when he offered it.

****

I stared down at my empty bowl of ramen after I sorted through my memories. It still didn't explain how I had gotten here in this rich, fancy house to begin with. I strained to remember anything at all but all I remembered was a warm, safe feeling that washed over me after I took the boy's hand. Being in such a place and how the boy showed up at exactly the right time made me suspicious.

Now that I wasn't as depressed as I had been, I knew I could be in danger at this very moment. It was a bad idea to go with the boy, now I had to worry about explaining my absence to the Tendos and pops. 

I put down the bowl of ramen and left the rice alone. I got up and hunted around for my clothes but I couldn't find them anywhere. But I found a pile of clothes with a hat. I rolled the idea around in my mind of putting them on. I decided if I wanted to get out of here; I couldn't very well do it in my boxers.

I put on the clothes given to me. I found out they were a green, long-sleeve, Chinese shirt with golden clasps that button down the middle, and a pair of green kung-fu pants with black kung-fu slippers that fit me perfectly. The hat was just my size and matched my outfit too, as it was green with a golden star on the front. I spotted a mirror to my right and curiously I walked over to look into my reflection. 

A handsome, Japanese boy stared back at me with warm blue eyes dressed in a green silk traveling outfit. The outfit clung to his body in all the right places showing off his lean figure and the fading sunlight caused his face to have an almost other-wordly look. 

"Angelic" could be used describe the reflection staring back at me.

I had to admit, I looked delicious. I shook the those thoughts in my mind, reminded myself that I just needed to dress in these clothes to escape. I noticed the door that left me an exit in my room and it looked like an old stone door. I realized if I didn't want anyone to know I had gone for a while, then I had better leave through the window. The Breaking Point would wake any one up if I had used it.

I ran over to the window and opened it wider and jumped up onto the ledge. My eyes widened when I saw the steep drop of a rocky siding of a mountain of some sort. Now I wasn't afraid of heights, since my school is primarily based on aerial attacks, but the sight of the drop would cause any man to fall to his knees at the sheer size of it. I might of been the best martial artist of my generation but even a jump like that would kill me. 

Adding to the fact that I couldn't see any land around out at sea. I really didn't want to freeze my ass of swimming in the sea as a girl to find any hope of land. Swimming to Japan from China was okay, since I knew where the hell I was going but I didn't know here and I didn't want to drown.

It looked like I was stuck until someone came to get me to show me where the hell I was and what I was doing here. I pouted as I sometimes do in my girl form and sat on the comfortable bed in wait for what was to come to me.

****

A while later I woke up a second time today to the smell of food. I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep in my boredom but apparently I had. While I was asleep, it seemed someone had came into my room and took my old dishes away and put more food there. I was angry that I missed my chance to escape but I got over it when I ate the food that had been laying there. I had dirty rice, an American dish that had a certain type of rice that was mixed in with chopped meat. Even though the food was really greasy, it was good.

I was content for a while with the food in my stomach so I stared up at the ceiling looking at the blocks of cement the building was made of. I guessed it was an old gai-jin castle from the style but I wasn't sure since I didn't really pay attention in class to know that sort of stuff.

I noticed the sun was going down when I looked out the window and I sat up. It was a nice sunset, the rays of light were glinting off the ocean water making it sparkle nicely. I chuckled as I thought of what Nabiki would think if I had said any of that to her. She would be so shocked that me, the jock, would be able to say something like that out of my mouth. Then she would probably ask me who the heck was I and where was the Ranma she knew that was the complete idiot.

That thought sobered me instantly. Even in my imagination, the people I knew insulted me and my intelligence. I tried to think of something else so that I wouldn't fall into the depression that had almost taken me over yesterday. Thinking of something else didn't help me much a few minutes later so I got up from bed and in my new outfit I was sporting, I did my kata.

The room was fairly big so I was able to do most of the exercises I normally did when I needed to think of something else. I made sure I didn't break anything or destroyed the carpet or something. I relaxed into the familiar movements and closed my eyes in the sensation of body movement.

Punch. Kick. Jump. Kick. Kick. Punch. Jump.

The panic I had felt earlier when I woke up the first time subsided in my mind and the tense waiting of someone to come get me melted away. I focused on my center and felt peace crawl up on me. It was a wonderful feeling of peace, I hardly got it anymore with the chaotic life I led. If I wasn't moving and the fact I was in bed all day, I would have fallen asleep again.

Suddenly the door open and I sharply jerked out of my kata to stare at the person who opened the door and I adjusted my hat so it wasn't falling off my head. It was that boy that loved me, the one who confused me.

"I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself, Ranma." The brown, long, curly hair boy said in slightly old-form Japanese. He smiled at me politely and I noticed he was dressed in some old fashioned clothes I hadn't noticed last night with my mind-crushing depression. His smile showing me his sharp, white fangs. "My name is Armand."

My heart jumped into my throat suddenly as I saw his glass-like fingernails and fangs in the candlelight from the hallway. Then the full realization of what he was startled me and frightened me at the same time. 

__

Oh shit..

****

I mean and cruel for leaving you with such a cliffhanger, I know. ^.^ I hope you like Chapter Two of "The Wild Tale" story. I hope you enjoyed it as I worked very hard on it! Please review me with comments! ^.~ 

-AlantisB


	3. The Realization

The Wild Tale ****

The Wild Tale

Chapter Three

By AlantisB

Disclaimer: Look at Chapter one 'cuz I ain't writing it again. ^.~

A/N: I love all of your reviews! You all are very kind to me. Be mean! ::grins:: Demand I get the next chapter out or something. I have a habit of leaving a story chapter less for a while when I get an idea for another story. It happened to one of my other stories, Love of a Mortal and Braids of a Feather. But no worries, eventually I will get chapters out for stories.

Just without a lot of fan support I don't feel as inspired. But I like this story I think, it's turning out well. I hope you all are enjoying it as much as I do while writing it. Hope you like this chapter! Bye!

****

As soon as I realized just what the boy who saved me was, I think I was better off dead. I didn't want to end up as some vampire's dinner! Now I knew what that food was for that I had been given during the day, it was to fatten me up so I was nice and juicy for the bloodsucker. There was no way that me, Ranma Saotome the best martial artist of my generation, was going to be a meal. 

All these thoughts ran through my mind as attacked the vampire boy that saved me from committing suicide. I ran at him as quickly as a could and got ready to used the Amazon technique called 'Chestnuts Roasting Over an Open Fire' so I could get past to run out. Unfortunately, I didn't realize that the vampire could move much more quickly then I could and therefore couldn't stop the cold arms wrapping around me from behind. His arms were like cold stone!

My eyes widened and I struggled trying to get free from the undead arms but the vampire, Armand, was much stronger then I'd ever hope to be in a human body. I guessed even Ryoga would never been able to break out of Armand's vice-like grip, and that scared me. 

The lost boy was much stronger then I was since going through the Breaking Point technique and if he couldn't break out the grip, I had no chance. I know I don't get scared often unless its a ca-ca-ca--feline, and when something does scare me it must be really bad. I felt a shudder go through me and I couldn't help but squeeze my eyes shut when I felt Armand's mouth move closer to my left ear over my shoulder.

"Relax child," Armand said in a soothing tone that only caused me to tense up further. "You will not be my meal. You are not evil and therefore won't be my victim. I only hunt the evil-doers of mortals."

I snorted, "You expect me to believe that?" I felt Armand paused as if to consider answering that question. I felt the cold arms let me go gently and I spun around to glare at him as I slipped into another attacking position. I was ready to attack the vampire again even if I didn't stand a chance. I'll go down fighting if it came to that. 

But I'm sure this wouldn't come to that since Saotome Ranma never loses! At least, I always told myself that, I don't know if I believed in that anymore. My mind was still spinning from the depression and stress of my life; most of my beliefs have disappeared already. 

One belief was that life couldn't get any worse; I believed that right after the failed wedding. Well, it did get worse. After the wedding, the fiancée bargaid and their suitors left me alone for a while at the Tendo dojo. I thought I was safe, that they would leave me alone. But after a few months, Shampoo came back with a vengeance tagging along Mousse and the old ghoul. 

Then Ucchan came back with her battle spatula and the Black Rose ripped her way through with her ribbon while her brother the True Blunder came rolling in with his stick. Of course the old pervert started panty thieving again while Pantyhose Taro still chased him for a new name. Oh and I couldn't forget about Ryoga either, even though he was with that other girl that owned a farm for Sumo pigs, he still chased after Akane.

And where was I? I was back at the beginning again. No matter how much I strive to fight for the right reasons and to protect my 'friends' they still wanted to kill me/marry me/date me. It didn't matter I had killed for the first time to them, that I had done the impossible and killed a god. No, to them it was just another battle I won and they could go back to what they were doing before. 

I swear, I would have broken down long before this but the love I thought I had for Akane kept me going. So much for that, I still ended up almost killing myself.

"I meant what I had said on the bridge last night, Ranma." The vampire said gently, almost in a loving voice. "You are the most unique individual I have seen in a long time. I don't wish to hurt you in any way and I won't let anyone hurt you."

I could feel that love flowing off him again and I almost melted under it before I hardened myself trying to block those emotions. It would cloud my judgement again like it did that night when I should have been listening to my instincts. I didn't want to be some pet to be studied, I've seen the movies and I know vampires like human pets. Well guess what? I wasn't going to be one because no one forces me to be tamed. I'm as wild as my name!

Armand chuckled low, and I saw his facial features shift into human-like positions. I saw some color go into his cheeks as he smiled at me amused. "I don't take human 'pets', that is just in movies. I want you to travel with me Ranma," the vampire's tone seemed to ask me slightly pledingly. " As for you being tamed, I don't wished to be the one to quench that beautiful fire in your eyes. I like you as you are, the wild stallion of the island of Japan." 

Armand mysteriously looked at me with those deep brown eyes and I could feel myself loosing grip on my stubbornness as those eyes pulled me in with their alluring gaze. I looked away so as not to be pulled into the trap of the hypnotic stare of the wise eyes of a man trapped in a boy's body. "Let me show you the wonders of the world, I'll protect you from your crazy life if you want me to."

"I don't need no protection!" I narrowed my eyes. "You ain't gonna hurt any of my friends."

I think the vampire felt genuine hurt by my accusation, my senses could pick up the slight sadness radiation off the old one that caused me to shift slightly on my feet, a little unnerved. Although Armand wasn't a girl, he looked enough like one with his petite frame and curly hair to make me feel bad about hurting him. I always was a sucker for sad girls.

Armand sighed, as if he made up his mind about something before he started to walk out the door of the bedroom I was in. "Follow me Ranma, I know of someone that can phrase what I'm trying to explain to you better then I could."

My eyes followed him out the door and realized that it was open and that I could escape now. That I could leave if I wanted to and I could see clearly that the vampire had left me this way. He was giving me a choice, something no one else had done for me before. I thought of it some more, what did the vampire want with me? With that question in mind, another seemed to pop into my head. Why did he save me?

I searched through all the vampire knowledge I had in my mind from the movies I had seen on my travels and from the old stories I've heard. I wondered if he hated garlic or if he died if I staked him in the heart. I don't know why but the thought of killing Armand, even if he was a bloodsucking demon, made me cringe in horror. I wasn't getting attached to the guy was I? I pushed away the thought, not wanting to dwell on my growing affection for the vampire.

I decided to follow him for now, I still didn't trust him but I realized I wouldn't be his meal--tonight anyway. I soundlessly walked out the door using the kung-fu slippers to my advantage as I caught up to the vampire that puzzled me very much with his love and refusal to suck me dry.

At first, all I stared at as we walked down the hall was the vampire's back. But then, little things caught my eye. I looked around the hall with wide eyes as I took in all the things that I was seeing. There were tapestries from feudal Japan along the walls, genuine samurai armor, Chinese pots and plates and other things I couldn't put name to at the moment. I'm sure all of it was worth a fortune that Nabiki would kill to have. Knowing her though, she would never use something as crude as killing to get what she wanted. Blackmail was always here way.

All of this stuff looked like the real thing, hell they might even be the real thing! Some of the plates I saw, I think were the original 'china' plates from the first plates made with porcelain. I soon couldn't keep my eyes off the walls as I looked left and right at the old relics of ancient history.

I thought in awe; The things this vampire must have seen!

It was unnerving to know the boy in front of me was really a man. A man that had lived for a very long time and had seen many things I've only read in books. I wondered if he hated his immortality? Does he despised not being able to go into the sunlight? Does he like drinking blood or is it used to keep him alive?

Millions of questions filled my mind about the boy that saved me. Like, if he didn't drink blood, would he die even though vampires are immortal? I never understood that in the movies and old stories I had heard. But one question really stood out from the rest of them in my mind: What does he want from me? I knew he wanted something, everyone wanted something from me; from my body to my abilities, to the heart I have or the natural ability to pick up any martial art style with ease. They all wanted something, why should he be any different?

We turned down one hallway that actually had electricity lighting it up which seemed to help relax the tense muscles in my shoulders. I adjusted the green hat on my head in my nervousness. I hadn't exactly calmed down since my discovery of what the boy was but being in familiar unnatural light made me feel a little calmer. But hadn't calmed me down much; I still didn't trust Armand since he was a vampire, even if he did save me from ending my life at the bridge by the Tendo dojo. 'Trust no one' was a new belief I had picked up from the life in Nerima I led. It's help me out many times so I detached myself from Armand's wise eyes and loving aura so not to trust him.

The hallway opened up into a large comfortable-looking room. To my right was a fireplace that gave off a warm glow and atmosphere in the room while the chairs sitting in front of it made felt like an invitation to sit down at fireside. Of course I didn't sit down. I busy looking for something because I wasn't sure, but I felt something in the room like Armand. I turned my head to the left and to the right trying to find the thing I felt but I saw nothing. I strained my senses trying to figure out what I felt. I grew frustrated. The presence was very unnerving because my senses couldn't pick up anything but a dull sense of being 'here'.

Suddenly a figure walked out from one of the shadows of the walls and my eyes widened. The beautiful figure of a man with curly blond hair, walked with the grace of a soldier. Not a martial artist, but a real battle fighting; killing type of soldier. The kind of soldier that had seen hell and gotten back alive through a war. I've seen enough WWII Japanese soldiers that are still living to know the look in his eyes.

I looked up at his well-sculpted face. His eyes were a startling blue that looked far older then Armand's and he moved more human-like then Armand did. It relaxed me some more; this man even though he was like Armand, he moved more like a human and not like a vampire. But he gave off that alarming powerful aura as Armand did.

"Old tricks," Armand muttered as he stared up at the man with a slight smirk.

The man's mouth twisted into a smile as he stared at Armand with a loving look before his gaze returned to me. I hadn't realized but while I was staring at him, he was staring back at me. Kind of freaky if you ask me, but I tried not to shiver under those intense blue eyes. They had the same depth that Armand's did, they drew you in them like a magnet. The blue was like the ocean and under-toe of the current; it was trying to pull me under the surface. I mentally shook those suicidal thoughts from my mind; I tried not to picture drowning as it reminded me of the bridge too much. Oh, and of cold water too.

His gaze seemed to soften and I relaxed all the way for a reason unknown to me. I kept staring at him until he smiled at me again, reassuring me like he had read my thoughts and he said softly, "My name is Marius, it's a pleasure to finally meet the one Armand is so fond of."

****

Whew, I didn't expect to get another chapter out so soon! Well, I hope you like this chapter because I tried hard to keep Ranma from going OCC. This chapter was revised at least twice on my computer because I wanted to get it just right. To keep the semi-angsy atmosphere that was in the first chapter. But you will see changes to Ranma as time goes on.

Now don't think I forgot about the Nerima crew, they might make an appearance next chapter as a scene. Don't worry! ^.~ Please review and tell me if you all liked this chapter, okay?

-AlantisB


	4. The Story

The Wild Tale ****

The Wild Tale

Chapter Four

By AlantisB

Disclaimer: Look at chapter one.

A/N: Wow. ANOTHER chapter! You guys are soooo lucky. I have so many other stories that are in desperate need of another chapter but I decided to write one for this. It might be a while till the next chapter but don't be disappointed okay?

I worked hard on this chapter, so please review with comments okay? Even if it is to flame me or something. Bye!

****

I'm sure I looked like a complete and total idiot as I stood there blinking at the blonde hair gaijin. I couldn't help it! I mean the guy strolled out of the shadows like predatory c-ca-ca-ca-one of those things, and says he couldn't wait to meet me. I could feel that love coming off of him like it did from Armand. Another guy loved me without knowing me?

How confusing!

And what did he mean 'finally'? I wasn't being spied or anything was I? But I remembered how Armand had appeared at just the right time last night and how he said I was the most unique person he had seen in a while. I couldn't admit to anyone if they asked me right now, but I felt a little ashamed and embarassed. 

What if Armand had been spying on me every night since I came from Nerima? Would he have seen all those times I would wake up at night and go to the dojo crying out my tears of pain and fustration? Did he see all those times I would kick my books aside in anger in the dojo when I attempted to do my algebra homework in secret only to get angry that I couldn't do simple math problems?

Did he see me that night after I had killed the first time? Had he been watching me without my knowing and seeing me slowly die inside from the guilt and depression? Did he watch as I grew a shorter and shorter temper as my life got worse and worse? Did he see my soul through my mask I wear?

Too many questions and no way to get answers! In fact, I don't know if I wanted the answers to my questions. I didn't want to know if he had seen me break down piece by piece, slowly get further and further in depression and loosing my ability to create the MT blast I used to counter Ryoga's Shi Shi Hokodan. I didn't want to think about what he thinks of me right now.  


I felt hard, stony arms encircle me and pull me close in a hug. I stiffened in the embrace for two reasons: One not ever having been hugged like this, Two for the fact I was being hugged. I felt I was being lead to a comfortable chair as the figure sat down and pulled me into his lap. My eyes widened as I knew it was Marius, he was the one trying to comfort me now. 

The old vampire held me close as he rubbed my back soothingly and I hadn't realized I had tears sliding down my cheeks. When had I started to cry? I tried to wipe them and to get out of his embrace because I was appalled at my crying and acting not manly-like. What would mom think if she saw me in the arms of a man, a vampire no less, and crying like a big baby?  


The arms wouldn't budge around me however, when I tried to get up. I almost struggled but Marius whispered into my ear with a soft voice with underlying love. "It's okay to cry child. Don't let it build up inside you, let it out." He ran his fingers through the hair on the back of my head and his other hand rubbed my back. "Tell me about your life, you'll feel better."

I never told anyone about my life, my feelings about it, or how nutty it was. So I told him, but I'm not sure why I did it so easily. I told him everything that had happened me as far back as I could remember. I told him about traveling with my father for ten years. I told him the horrors of the Nekoken and the loss of my best friend Ukyo only to find her again years later. I spoke of Jusenkyo and how changing into a girl made me feel like I lost my manhood. My feelings about the day I arrived at the Amazon village and of Shampoo's journey to kill me because I defeated her in combat.

I recalled all the pain and loneliness I felt until I got to the Tendo Dojo and thought I had a friend again. But when Akane rejected me because I was really a guy hurt me a lot. I told the vampire things I never told any one else or even admitted to myself. I surprised myself several times when I spoke about how it hurt me to know I had no real friends and that I was just a reflection of what people wanted. 

I recalled the battle of Saffron, the phoenix king. Marius was surprised I think, to hear that I had killed a god but didn't show it. I even told him of the failed wedding and how it turned out to be a huge big mess where everyone attacked everyone. I said I really didn't want to be married yet anyway, it would be too hard to fend off all my other rivals.

During my confession of my feelings on everything and the story of my life, he didn't say a word. He didn't judge me like anyone else would have, he listened to me like a real father would. Not like that stupid panda that would tell me I was being weak like a girl and I shouldn't act like this. Marius didn't make any comments or anything, just offered me support as I told all about myself to him. I think he felt I didn't need any questions or judgements on my life right now, to my great relief.

After I finished, I felt much better. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders and I felt much lighter. I didn't feel as bad now, but I did feel extremely tired. I don't mean the kind of tired as in you did a lot of work and your muscles hurt. But I meant the kind of tired as I was emotionally drained from just telling my life. I think he realized this as I started to drift off into sleep in his arms.

I didn't mind the fact of his stone arms or how they felt cold no matter how close we were to the fire. I had gotten used to it, it didn't bother me so much now. I just relaxed in the warm, loving aura of his that made me feel loved and wanted. He continued to hold me like a child or as a lover, I couldn't really decide. Nor did I care really, I just felt better then I had ever felt before in a long time.

As I fell asleep, I heard a soft whisper of Armand's voice in my mind but I was too tired really care about it at the time. 

__

'We'll keep you safe, Ranma. You are strong and brave to endure a life like yours. Rest, and feel better, little one.'

****

Nabiki frowned as she hung up the phone. She checked off another name on the list with her pen feeling more and more frustrated. Ranma had disappeared yesterday and hadn't come back last night. What really ticked her off was not the fact that he was gone, but the fact he could hide so well! None of her contacts had seen him at all during the day except at lunchtime in school.

Ranma was not one of the people she would consider intelligent. But for him to get away from her contacts so easily and not get caught yet by the second hour is an amazing feat. She was sure that he had to be in Japan somewhere, he wouldn't act like his panda-father and run away from his problems. 

  
Nabiki smirked as she thought about one of the few weaknesses the pig-tailed martial artist had. He had too much honor for this day and age. So much honor that she could use to her advantage in certain situations to get him to do what she wanted him to do. She knew many people had found this weakness since even that fat panda, Genma, had figured out how to use his honor against him. But she wasn't worried about that at all, blackmail could always be used instead of honor.

What would cause him to disappear without a trace? It couldn't be a kidnapper, she checked off that idea as soon as it had popped into her mind. No one captures Saotome Ranma, he was the one that rescued everyone. She thought maybe he had run away but she had checked that one off too. 

Nabiki tried to consider the possibility that maybe he just was out somewhere but that didn't click in her mind. The only places Ranma would go were to the dojo or to Ucchan's or the Nekohaten. But she had already contacted the people she knew there and no one had seen Ranma in his boy or girl form there since two days ago.

She was running out of ideas of what could have happened to him. If she didn't find out soon, she was going to have many pissed off martial art bride-to-bes and rivals on her tail. She frowned again, looking down at all the checked off names. She had no idea where he was, and no clue to lead her there. What could she do to insure that she wouldn't get pounded flat into the ground?

__

Damn it Ranma! This is all your fault! 

****

Lestat stared out at the midnight blue sky with a feeling of slight loneliness. Louis had departed from his company a little while ago to hunt since he still needed to hunt for blood each night. It was strange to not hunt for blood now, he enjoyed the act of drinking very much but he didn't need it anymore. Since drinking from Akasha, the Queen of the Damned, he no longer needed to feed nightly like he had been for the last two hundred years.

He had no idea the amount of power he had now, he didn't really want to know either. He was the brat prince and he did what he wanted, when he wanted. He just wasn't ready for the power yet, he wanted to wait a little longer.

He smirked as he glanced in the direction of the Talamasca in London and wondered if that old human, David, would accept his offer for immortality. Lestat wouldn't give it to him of course, but he wanted to see if his theory proved true. He wanted to see if a human had the ability to resist the temptation of immortality.

Lestat looked over at the view of the ocean that his balcony showed. Night Island was in that direction, the island where Marius had lived on for quite a while before departing to a new location with Those Who Must Be Kept. 

The old Roman vampire had kept the island open to any vampire who wished to stay there; it was a place where you could 'get together' with other vampires while you stopped on the way to where ever you were going. Not many vampires would use it too much since vampires tended to want to be alone then in groups most of the time.

But he couldn't keep his curiosity from bubbling up. The Brat prince wondered if anyone was there now, just wanting for anyone to show up. It was possible after all that some vampire was hiding out there. Maybe when his fledgling came back from his hunt, they could go to Night Island. It would be interesting to see if maybe Armand was staying there, or even Marius.

It had been a while since he had seen them. He grinned wickedly at the thought of meeting his two mentors at the Island. He nodded to himself and decided that when Louis got back, they would head there. Even if his human-like fledging didn't want to. He'd force Louis to go with him. He didn't want to go alone afterall, where was the fun in that?

****

Done! Mwahahaa. See I told you I would get other characters into the story somehow. ^.^ Please tell me what you think okay? And don't go easy on me. I want to improve to make this one of the best stories out there! 

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

-AlantisB


	5. The Letter

The Wild Tale ****

The Wild Tale

Chapter 5

By AlantisB

A/N: Wow! Sorry it took so damn long to get this part out but one: I was stuck and two, I was on vacation for a month. Geez, I feel bad now that this chapter is a tiny bit shorter then the others! Well I tried to make this part interesting and I have given you a few hints for some of the plot ::wink wink:: So I hope you enjoy this chapter and REMEMBER..

I love comments!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma1/2 or the vampires in this fic. ^.^ Just the plot.

****

Armand brushed back the bangs that had fallen over the child's eyes. When the child spoke of his life to Marius, it reminded him of his own life before being a vampire. How he lived in Russia, that cold country with his father that wanted him to be something he wasn't. 

He didn't pity the boy named Ranma at all, however. He felt the boy was so very strong to endure such a life. Many mortals would have given up after a while and would have left the life in either suicide or running away. But Ranma didn't break down until two years after being in his life, an amazing feat. The boy was strong, so very strong in spirit and body. Ranma reminded him of Lestat slightly. The boy was stubborn, brash, arrogant, but also compassionate, loving, and lonely. 

The stories he told were amazing to even him at his age of five-hundred years. Of course he had watched Ranma since his arrive in Japan, it was his territory for the moment after all. The old city of Japan was a rich blend of old culture with new ideas and it had strong traditions that traced back to its ancestry - which was what attracted him to the island in the first place. 

He had seen the boy that night of his arrival just before the splash that had accompanied the boy being thrown into a fishpond by his father. He had hidden in the shadows to see a boy flying into water only to suddenly stand up as a busty red-haired girl and yell at her father angrily, "My life yes, BUT NOT MY MANHOOD!" And then the busty red-haired girl proceeded to splash her father with cold water from a bucket and he changed into a giant panda.

From then on, he would visit the Tendo home nightly and watched the young boy change into a man. He had seen him mature and being forced to grow up under the pressure of his life. It had saddened him to see the boy after he had came back from China. 

He could tell the boy was different then. He was more powerful now, it rolled of the boy in waves like no other mortal he had seen. But his attitude was changed then, he was more depressed and sad. Armand would sit by his window and listen to the boy's whimpers in his dreams as he slowly sank further and further into the hell he had created for himself.

He had fallen in love with Ranma for his courage to face his life without comment and to slowly suffer under his so called friends and family. He loved the boy as much as he loved David, his new fledgling that he had made during the crisis of the Queen of the Damned awakening. The Japanese boy had a charm about him that pulled him in, just as it had done to his master this night, he thought with some amusement. 

Armand looked over at Marius, his master and mentor. He smiled as he watched the old immortal wipe the tears that were still on the boy's cheeks and held the mortal close. "We should protect him," Marius said softly. "He is the unique mortal among all mortals, he can't be hurt again like this."

"I know," Armand replied as he sat in the chair across from his master. "I offered him to come with us so that we can teach him. To let him grow under our love and to be what he wants to be without any pressure."

Marius looked up at Armand seriously. "You know he could become tempted at the power of immortality. He could loose his mind."

"He won't be," Armand said with a small smile. "He is too strong, he wouldn't give in to the power. He has enough of it as it is, I'm sure he would understand."

Marius stood up and shifted the mortal boy in his arms slightly for the boy to sleep more comfortably. He started to walk out but stopped for a moment before turning his head slightly to gaze at his fledgling. "I hope you are right, my Ameleo. I do not want to see another one like Lestat's failed fledgling, Nicolas." He walked out of the room without another comment, leaving the Russian vampire to his own thoughts.

****

Lestat stood up as soon as Louis walked into their house that was in Miami. He knew he startled his fledgling at his quick movement. The other vampire still wasn't used to his burst in power through the blood of the deceased Queen of the Damned. He would have normally moved much slower, but tonight he was excited. "Louis," he said. "Come, we are going to Night Island."

The other vampire glanced at him, sighed and shook his head. "No, Lestat. Not tonight, I'm tired and I just want to go read." He said quietly as he sat down on his comfortable chair in the den. Lestat followed him into the den and then the brat prince laughed and grabbed his fledgling's hand gently. 

He smirked. "Come on, you can read later. Come with me to Night Island. Armand and Marius might be there."

Louis knew he wouldn't change Lestat's mind once he got it fixed onto something. It was impossible to try and to make him not do it. He gave up with another sigh and shook his head. "Fine, let us go to Night Island. I know you won't give up on the idea and will continue bug me to go if I do not."

Lestat just smirked at him as his blue eyes sparkled. 

****

The eldest Tendo girl walked to her sister's room and knocked on the door politely. "Nabiki? Can I come in?" She heard her younger sister call in from inside the room and said that she could. Calmly, she opened the door and walked into the room, shutting the door behind her. Kasumi walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, watching as Nabiki read her comic book. "Any luck?" She asked.

"Hmm?" Nabiki looked up at her older sister then frowned. "No, he hasn't been seen since yesterday. I checked all my contacts and they say the same thing, they haven't seen him. Near as I can figure, he might be on a training trip."

Kasumi shook her head slightly. "Ranma would tell us if he was on a training trip or not, Nabiki. Surely you've learned that over the last two years?"

"Kasumi," the middle Tendo said as she glanced at her older sister. "Do you really think that a muscle bound jock like Ranma would be able to escape my contacts when in the past he hasn't? There's something wrong about this. If he did this just to leave Akane, I swear I'll hunt him down and make him pay for that!"

Kasumi nodded and patted Nabiki's hand comfortingly. "Don't worry, Nabiki. I'm sure where ever Ranma is, he's fine." She got up and left the room.

Nabiki watched her walk out and scowled again as she went back to reading her comic books. Who said anything about her being worried about Ranma? She was just worried as to what they would eat in a week if she didn't get any new photos to sell soon. 

****

It was dark, whereever he was. 

He was cold, and scared, he didn't like it here. He could smell the stink of animals around him, and the threat of them getting ready to attack him. They were getting closer, he realized with fright. They smelled the fish wrapped around his body and his little body shook in cold fear. He could hear their paws hitting the earth as they marched toward him.

"MEROW!"  


The battle cry sounded out in the pit as twenty starving cats attacked him. He cried out in pain, feeling his flesh being torn off by sharp claws. Blood was dripping out of his wounds and he felt dizzy. His other cuts hadn't healed up yet and they just kept clawing and biting. He tried to curl into a ball to protect himself instinctively, but they just kept clawing and biting. He cried in pain and anger. Where was his mommy? He had to call out to her; she could protect him!

..mommy..

...mommy...

....help me mommy....

Suddenly he felt warm, and the cats stopped biting and scratching him. He felt soothing hands pick him up and hold him close. He felt loved and protected, but he didn't dare open his eyes in fear that it was a dream; a very nice, protecting dream.

The person kissed his forehead in a loving manner and then, all the pain he was feeling seemed to float away. The warm glow was spreading from his forehead to the rest of his body and then, the presence was gone.

The last thing he remembered was the pit door opening as he felt himself roll, shifting in the dirt onto all fours, and then it all went black.

****

Ranma's eyes snapped open as he gasped raggedly and sat up on the bed. He looked around and sighed as he relaxed and fell back onto the soft, silky sheets. He could hear the birds singing and realized it was morning already. He wondered as he glanced around the room, how he had gotten back into his bed and in his boxers.

His thoughts drifted back to his dream as he stared at the ceiling. He folded his arms behind his head and tried to sort out the different images. That had never happened before, he thought. He always remembered being in the pit with the starving c-c-c-cats, and then waking up in the old lady's lap. But he never really remembered anything else happening. He did remember calling for his mom as he was being tortured but never anything about the warm presence or nothing.

When his father had found him in the old lady's lap, he remembered the shocked face of Genma as he looked at him. He wasn't cut up anywhere; all wounds were gone and even the ones from other attempts at the Nekoken! It was like when he learned the Nekoken, all the wounds made during the teaching were healed instantly. 

Strange enough, every time he got hurt after learning the Nekoken, he would heal very quickly. Doctor Tofu said that even with his ki abilities he shouldn't be healing that quickly. He started to get a headache from thinking about the dream too much so he stopped.

He stretched feeling his back crack and yawned as he climbed out of bed. He walked over to the window and looked out at the rising sun. It was about eight in the morning, he figured. Geez, he slept late. He was probably tired from telling the two vampires about his life. He looked around and spotted a white piece of paper on a chest in front of his bed. He walked over and picked it up.

__

Ranma,

While we sleep today, you can explore the village. One of the villagers will be waiting in a boat for you at nine. Be dressed and ready to go by then. You'll find some clothes in this chest and some currency so you can by what you want there in the Market Place they have set up. Enjoy yourself and be ready to leave in the boat to get back here by five.

Sincerely,

Armand

****

Whew, I'm done. I hoped you like it! Please review me! ::big sad puppy-dogged eyes::

-AlantisB


	6. The Surprise

The Wild Tale ****

The Wild Tale

By AlantisB

A/N: Another chapter of my Ranma/Vampire Chronicles fic! I hope you all enjoy this chapter cause I had fun writing it! Please don't forget to review me, I live off of them! ^.^ Sorry this chapter took a long time to come out but I wanted it to be perfect. I hope you guys like it!  


Enjoy!  
  


*****

Ranma crumpled up the letter and with ease threw it into the waste-paper basket. He shook his head with a smirk as he remembered the time he learned how to play basketball in gym. He lifted the lid of the white oak trunk. 

His eyes widened when he reached in and pulled out a white silky Chinese shirt with a yin-yang symbol on the back. It was finely embroidered and Ranma could tell it was all done by hand and not by a sewing machine. He lightly ran his fingertips over the black and white yin-yang, feeling the thread that was creating the symbol. With care he layed out the silk shirt on the bed and reached in the trunk again to find a black tank top, black kung-fu pants and two slippers that looked like his old ones.

He closed the trunk lid and sighed. He didn't understand these vampires at all! Why would they go to the trouble to give him his favorite type of clothing and let him sleep in the most comfortable bed he had ever been on? It didn't make sense at all to him; he was too used to people wanting something out of everything they give him. Maybe they did want something, he thought. Why else would they be so nice to him?

He wrinkled his nose as he smelled something unpleasant. He blushed a cute pink when he realized he stunk and needed a bath very badly. All that sweating last night from nerves must have caused the stench. That, and probably sleeping in a very warm comforter. 

He looked around the room and noticed a door he hadn't seen before. It had a small sign hanging there in Japanese Kanji saying "Bath Room". He smirked and grabbed the Chinese shirt, pants, and slippers and walked over to the door and headed into the bathroom.

A half an hour later, he walked out of the bathroom feeling a lot cleaner then he had felt before. The shirts and pants fit him perfectly like the other outfit he had been given yesterday. He even found in the inside of the yin-yang jacket that there was a pocket that held the money he needed if he wanted to by anything at the little village market that the vampires told him he could go to this morning. He glanced out the window and realized that if he didn't hurry, he wouldn't make it to the boat in time. 

He heard a gentle knocking on the door and a kind old woman poked her head in. "Young sir?" She said in broken Japanese. "You come this way, yes? Boat leave soon."

As soon as she spoke, she left the room and started to walk down the hall. Quickly, Ranma followed the woman and soon they reached a door that looked like it was hidden from view of visitors. She opened it quietly and motioned him to follow her down the stairs that seemed to appear out of no where behind the door. 

They walked down the stairs of the hidden passage and he noted it wasn't dark like he expected it to be but it was very well lit and looked to be well-traveled. The guys that clean the place and brought him food must use this passage, he thought. He didn't blame them, it was so steep on the outside of this little mountain that even he wouldn't dare try and climb up and down the sides - and he was a seasoned martial artist that could jump 30 feet into the air!

The passage opened up to another door at the bottom of the stairs. The nice old woman opened the door and lead him outside to a rather nice looking boat. He could tell it was taken care of very carefully. The old woman started speaking in a language he recognized as a form of French.

During with his travels with his father, he had learned many languages in order to survive in a different country. Although his father hadn't realized, he was very well educated in language but he just didn't use it all. He knew several languages; Japanese, certain dialects of Chinese, and some passable English. The only reason why he knew that the old woman was speaking French is because once his father and him had gotten lost in Hong Kong and a nice French men had lead them his home since it was so late at night.

Being the nice man that he was in Ranma's opinion, he offered to buy them some new clothes and let them wash up in his home. His father, full of greed, accepted the offer. This visit to Hong Kong was when he realized the value of Chinese silk. He realized he could be in normal clothes while fighting and not always dress in a gi. Plus, the Chinese clothes looked really good on him. 

The French men had taken him to a store while his father was eating (no surprise there), and bought him a red, Chinese, silk shirt, black kung-fu pants, and a pair of black slippers; what he wore almost everyday in Nerima. The man was very kind and he seemed to know a little bit more Japanese then he knew of English so the conversation was pleasant enough. 

Ranma figured he was about thirteen when they had finally left Hong Kong. The man was sad, he said that he would miss their conversations during the evening before Ranma would have to go to bed. The strange thing is, the French men never came out during the day. He said he would get horrible sunburn from it and tended to sleep during the day - he was more of a night person. He just wished he could remember the man's name, then maybe he could find him and they could talk again.

He snapped out of his old memories when the old woman gently pushed him toward the boat. He hadn't realized that she had sneaked behind him without his notice. He smiled sheepishly, knowing he was caught for not paying attention and jumped onto the boat. He sat away from the sides of the boat, knowing that one little splash could mean instant girl and scaring the hell out of the locals.

It would be pretty funny to see their faces but somehow, he doubted they would have any hot water for him to change back.

Sometime later after he had gotten into the village, he was very bored. The visit so far to the village was kind of boring but interesting as well. He saw the ways old villages used to sell stuff in markets instead of stores. But other then that he had gotten bored quickly. He had decided to find a place where there wasn't any people and started a kata.

It was one of his more complex katas that has father had taught him. Although it was pretty basic stuff for him to do, it seemed to attract some kids from the village as they sat some ways away from him as they watched with rapid attention. He noted their presence and decided he would give them a little show since they had to be just as bored as himself!

He jumped ten feet into the air and continued the kata there as he shifted and turned as he fought off invisible enemies as the children gasped and cheered as he seemed to jump right back up into the air each time he landed. Soon his kata was coming to completion as he landed on the ground from his last time into the air as he finished.

He blinked when the children surrounded him and talked to him excitedly in the language he deemed french. He looked up and blushed as he realized there was not only kids that were watching him but some adults as well. He scratched the back of his head, embarrassed now. He had no idea what they were saying but they seemed to like his little show.

He saw the old woman that had come to get him from his room and she walked up to him while shooing away the children. "Young sir is too too good in magic. Show more magic for kids?" She said in broken Japanese.

"Um," the pigtailed boy said nervously. "Uh, yeah I guess so."

For the rest of his visit, he entertained the villagers with his martial arts. Ranma had to admit to himself, he did have a good time showing off. Back in Nerima when he first came to the High School, he would show off so that maybe people would like him better. It didn't work, people just ended up being afraid of him for stupid reasons that since Kuno showed off by bullying - so would he. 

These people at the village were different though. They weren't scared when he jumped thirty feet into the air with ease and hang out up there for a good few minutes doing flips, kicking, and punching. He had really enjoyed himself by letting loose and just having fun with his art and entertaining people. 

He wondered if people at the circus felt the same when they did big stunts like this and performed in front of people. Though he had never been to a circus, he did glimpse at one once and the performers looked as if they loved doing what they did best - just like he himself did.

Now though, his visit was coming to an end as he realized that it was getting close to five o'clock. He sadly ended his little show and bowed when people clapped and smiled at him cheerfully. The old woman smiled at him which made him wonder if she was smiling because of what he did or because of something else. She walked up to him. "Young sir is too too good in magic. We go now back to Night Island, yes?"

He looked at her confused for a second. "Night Island?"  


She nodded and spoke in the same broken Japanese as before. "Island where masters and young sir stay." The old woman started heading back to where the boat had dropped him off. "Come young sir. We leave now."

Ranma gazed at the old woman, wondering how much she knew about the vampires. Did the village name the island or did the vampires? To him, the name of the island seemed appropriate since the vampires only come out at night. He quickly caught up with the old woman and they headed back to the boat.

The trip back to the island was uneventful for the most part. He was very surprised he hadn't got splashed yet by any stray water. In Nerima, he would have changed about five times already. Maybe he finally wasn't a water magnet anymore? One could only hope, he thought. 

He was lead back into the castle from the same passageway and the old woman left for a moment only to return with his dinner. She smiled at him kindly. "Young sir, here your food. Enjoy!"

"Thanks," Ranma replied as he dug into the food with his usual vigor as the old woman left him alone.

*****

When it grew dark out, Ranma heard the sounds of voices speaking down the hall away from his room. Thinking it could be Marius and Armand, the vampires that had taken him here, he ventured out of his room. As he grew closer to the voices he realized it was actually four voices speaking, not two. That meant two things to him; there were guests, they might be vampires that could be very hungry at the moment.

Not wanting to be someone's meal accidentally (his blood was his own alone, no one steals it from him!), he narrowed his eyes and invoked the forbidden technique called the Umi-sem-ken that his father taught him. It was one of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Art's locked away secrets. 

The forbidden techniques of the Saotome School were created by his father, and some of them were very dangerous. But the technique he was using now was not dangerous at all; it caused the user to become invisible by both ki and sight. It was used by his father for the old man to be able to steal better without getting caught. You can't catch what you can't see, right?

He slipped into the room still using the technique of the quiet thief and hid in the shadows, watching the guests and the two vampires. Armand and Marius were dressed casually in slacks and shirts as they spoke with the other two guests.

He studied the two guests with curiosity. 

One had much more power then both Marius and Armand combined but he seemed to have a younger appearance though not as young as Armand. Ranma knew though, that one can't judge a vampire alone on just appearance. The one with power had blonde curly hair and ice blue eyes. He seemed to have an arrogant stance and posture.

The other guest he tried to place where he had seen him before. The slightly out-date clothes that the other man wore clued him in that he was definitely a vampire but he was the weakest of the group in front of him. He had black hair that was worn long like the other man. But he couldn't see his eyes, he knew he recognized the figure somehow but he couldn't figure out when! The answer was on the tip of his tongue.

"Don't hide in the shadows. Meet some other friends of ours, would you Ranma?" Armand spoke to the wild horse as he glanced in the direction of where the boy was standing. The other vampires had stopped talking and glanced in his direction too as Ranma folded his arms and appeared near a chair by the fireplace.

"How'd ya find me? Ain't no one ever spotted me when I use the Umi-sen-ken!" He spoke as he gazed at the vampire that looked to be close to his age. He really didn't get it, how could they have found him? Only if he moved could you detect his presence by the wind shifting, but that was all.

"Your heart beat gave you away." Marius replied. "Interesting technique, something you learned in your travels?"  
  
"Nah," Ranma smirked. "Pops taught me. It's the only damn thing I've learned from him in the last three years. S'part of the Forbidden Techniques of Anything Goes. So who's yer friends?"

Lestat quickly cut in, wanting to say his own name then have Marius or Armand say it. He was quite interested in the mortal. That technique the boy used called Umi-sen-ken, the quiet thief, was very interesting as well. Something he would have to look into, he supposed. He spoke in heavily accented Japanese. "I am Lestat de Loincourt and this is my fledgling--"

"Louis." Ranma stated as he stared at the same French man that had helped him in Hong Kong, three years ago.

*****

^.^ Cliffhanger! Don't you just LOVE these? I know I'm mean but I felt I went a little fast in this part so I'm gonna try and slow it down in the next chapter. I know that wasn't a very good spot to leave you all on but I just felt like being mean. ^.~

Please review this okay? I need to know how you guys like it.

-AlantisB


	7. The Challenge

****

The Wild Tale

By AlantisB

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Basically I had gotten writers block as to how I wanted to continue the story on from where I had it before but now I've worked it all out. So I hope you all like this new chapter in the Wild Tale! I've worked hard on it, I've been getting a lot of good reviews for this story and I want it to be one of the best vampire fics for the Ranma1/2 series out there! What do you guys think? Sound good?

Some of the other problems I've been having deal with my computer, the Grin Reaper. See, it hates me and loves to shut itself down for no reason. One day I was reading and suddenly it shut down. I thought nothing of it but when I tried to start it up again it wouldn't even get to the desktop before it would encounter an error or something. Finally I took apart my computer and took it to someone who could fix it. 

Unfortunately the guy was an idiot so it took two weeks and he couldn't save a damn thing on my hard drive so it died a painful death. All chapters for my stories were gone and even stories I had never posted disappeared forever. God, it sucked. So basically I've been licking my wounds and wondering where I was going to go on from here. Obviously I've decided to keep writing and not let this setback get me down! ^.^

Oh, I have a question for you Anne Rice fans out there, are you going to go see Queen of the Damned? I'm gonna go, I can't wait to see it. I'm just glad Tom Cruise and Brad Pitt are no longer Lestat and Louis. God, I hated that although I've never watched Interview with the Vampire. Have any of you?  


Okay, I'll shut up now. LOL

******  


"Ranma?" The black hair vampire studied him for a moment before his chalk-white colored face broke out into a cheerful smile. He knew this young mortal! It was the same boy he had met during his visit to Hong Kong, China. "It is good to see you again, friend." Louis said softly, his voice was not as accented as Lestat's but it was still a bit hard to understand.

Ranma unfolded his arms and his face seemed to lighten up at the prospect of talking to his old friend again. Of course he realized that Louis was in fact, a vampire now, it did not hinder his opinion about his French friend named Louis Point de Lac. For the first time since Ranma had been taken to Night Island, Marius and Armand actually saw their wild horse's smile reach his eyes. None of that pain of his life in Japan shone in his ocean blue eyes, only the happiness of seeing an old friend glinted in those orbs of his face.

"I never thought I would see you again, man! Pops took your address that ya gave me and I never saw it again. That's why I hadn't come and visit ya yet." The Japanese youth replied. "I shoulda had someone look for yer address but I uh . . didn't have the money on me for it." Ranma's cheeks took on a pinkish hue as he admitted to money problems was the main reason for not actually looking for his friend. He really wanted to but every time he had some money, Nabiki and her stupid money plots would take it away from him before he had a chance to use it.

"It's alright. We've met now, haven't we?" Louis soothed to his young mortal friend. He understood that he and his father were always on the road and he couldn't get the money. But seeing the expensive-looking Chinese coat, black silk, and slippers the braided youth now wore, the vampire knew that Armand and Marius were taking good care of him. As long as Ranma never turned out like his father, Louis would be sure to let the poor boy have whatever he wanted from the child vampire Armand and the ancient Marius.

"Louie I'm shocked! Really I am." Lestat's blue eyes took on a mischievous glint. "You hadn't told me you traveled to the East lands when we were apart." His devil-may-care smirk slid onto his face as he looked at his fledgling with a 'I-told-you-so' gaze. "Aren't you glad we came, then? Hmm?"

The black haired vampire decided to ignore the Brat Prince for the moment and walked over to Ranma. He slipped his arms around the Japanese teen and hugged him gently and let him go before he got uncomfortable with the unusual display of affection. "I see you like Chinese silk now that you've gotten a taste for it." 

Ranma smirked, his old self coming up to view instead of the depressed young man he had been just a few hours before. "I wear all I can. S'lot more comfortable then training gi and I don't have 'ta worry about it ripping like other clothe since it's stronger then cotton."

Louis raised an eyebrow. "I thought you liked it because you look good it in." Ranma made an almost inaudible 'humph'. The vampire's lips twisted into a small smile, he was glad to have his little wild horse back as a companion. 

"Louie you can catch up on old times later. I want to know how this young mortal was able to do that disappearing trick of his. Umi-sen-ken, was it?" Lestat questioned the wild horse. His voice was full of curiosity, he wondered if this mortal really was mortal to be able to do such things.

"Yeah," Ranma said hesitantly. He unconsciously sized up the Brat Prince and compared his skill to the vampire's speed and strength. If it were to ever come down to a battle, he would loose just because of Lestat's superior speed at his disposal but he would bet that the vampire wouldn't come out of the fight unscathed. That, he mused, would be a very interesting battle. "It's a martial arts school my father came up with when he was younger. It also has a companion school and they both are a separate branch of Anything Goes, my school."

The Brat Prince studied the mortal carefully. Each slight unconscious movement the boy made spoke of extreme grace like that of a feline. The way he spoke sounded of someone with never-ending confidence yet was not arrogant enough to say they knew everything, but they had pride. He was interesting, he decided finally. This was some rare jewel among a cave of coal, something unique. He wondered if Armand and Marius intended to make him into a vampire, the handsome features of his would make him into a perfect vampire. The young, boyish look about him had a charm would have victims just throwing themselves at the boy.

"And I didn't really disappear, I was just on a different plane." The mortal's voice startled the blonde vampire out of his thoughts.

Lestat looked at the wild horse with a puzzled expression. The other three vampires were also puzzled, what did the boy mean by a different wavelength? "Perhaps you should explain what you mean, wild horse." Armand said while sat down in a comfortable plush chair and smiled when Ranma turned his head to look at him. 

"Oh, uh, it's kinda like . ." Ranma paused trying to explain what he meant. It wasn't as if he didn't know what he was talking about -he did know- but it was hard to put it into words. The way he couldn't explain it was kind of like if you were asked to explain what reality is, you can't explain it but you know what it is.

He scratched the back of his head in a nervous gesture. "Well I guess it's like you can't see me because I'm on a different uh -wavelength? - then the rest of you but I can see and hear everything you do." He wasn't satisfied with the explanation but that was all he could really say about it. He couldn't explain it to himself so how could he explain it to them?

"You're not on our visional spectrum when you do the Umi-sen-ken. Like you've traveled onto a different plane of existence." Louis supplied the boy. He knew Ranma was extremely smart when he put his mind to it, but give him anything other then marital arts and he wouldn't be able to understand it as well as the art. He couldn't blame it on Ranma's intelligence, it was his father's fall for not giving him the schooling he needed.

Ranma looked at Louis with a slightly confused expression. "I guess you can say it like that." He shrugged, dismissing the thoughts of just how the Umi-sen-ken worked. Just then, his stomach rumbled demanding his attention. Ranma laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Ah, I guess I'm hungry again. I was workin' out a lot today."

Armand smiled softly. "Were you? Doing what?" 

The wild horse seemed to break out into a huge grin. "I went to the village and I basically spent the whole day entertaining the kids and some adults too. At first I was doin' it cause I needed to practice my katas but then these kids showed up and were watchin' me fighting mid-air and punchin' like they do in those martial arts movies, all blurry and stuff."

Marius watched the emotions play off of the boy's face. His eyes glittered as he talked about how he had entertained the children of the village and how it had reminded him of all those stories of entertainers in the circus. The vampire cursed Genma, how could he do this do such a unique child like this? He should have lived a full childhood and be able to go to the circus like normal boys, get a good education and all of that. He just hoped that maybe if Ranma stayed with them, he could still grow up to be a wonderful man full of life.

******

A while later, Ranma watched the vampires talk about what had recently been going on in their lives since they all had last met up. For a change, he actually ate his ramen noodles slowly so that he could taste their favor and enjoy the chance to eat at a normal pace. 

It was weird, watching all different aged vampires talking like normal people in front of a fireplace. Well the scene itself wouldn't had been very weird, but the vampires had pale white skin, fingernails sparkling as if made of glass, and of course, the power. He was ten feet from them but the power rolling off of them could be felt from such a distance. The power didn't have that soothing, rippling wave of cooling life force compared to the auras he had come across since his move into Nerima two years ago. The vampires had the aura of not exactly chilling, but cooler then the feel of life force. The feeling reminded him a bit of Air Conditioners. The Conditioner's air didn't blow across your face like a nature's gentle wind; it washed over you like a chilled blanket that crawled over you to smother you completely in its embrace.

Ranma shivered before he could stop himself and Armand saw it out of the corner of his eyes. The five hundred year old vampire turned to the Japanese boy. His face was gentle as he addressed the young man. "Are you cold, wild horse?" 

The martial artist shook his head and gave the vampire a weak grin. "No, I ain't cold. Hell, it isn't even as cold as Japan here. It's . ." Ranma trailed off for a moment before he looked up at the vampires sitting down not too far from where he sat. "I was thinking about the power you guys radiate and it reminded me of an Air Conditioner on the highest setting." 

Lestat leaned back in the plush red chair he was sitting in. Intrigued, he raised a brow with a questioning glance. "Oh?" 

He looked amused although Ranma couldn't tell for sure since he wasn't exactly looking the vampire in the eyes. He put his bowl on the table near his fluffy chair. He always heard stories that if you looked a vampire in the eye they would hypnotize you. When he had first met Armand, it had seemed that he had been hypnotized in that gaze. The pig-tailed martial artist didn't want that to happen again, at least not until he was sure he could let down his guard around these vampires.

"Yeah," the wild horse shrugged. "See 'cause I trained for about twelve years in the art, I got kinda a sixth and seventh sense now. The sixth sense is the ability to sense danger a couple seconds before I'm actually in danger. The seventh is being able to feel ki and other powers."

The brat prince 'hmmed' softly in thought. He looked Ranma over with steady gaze of his eyes. The boy was young but his body was in top physical condition, the muscles the boy had were astounding for someone his age. From the stories Armand and Maruis had told him of this boy and the facts that were thrown into his face by the boy of this 'sensing' thing and those amazing techniques- it was quite astounding! 

Of course, he just had to fight the boy! He was already building up his excitement. Never had he thought a mortal could possibly do half the things a vampire could accomplish. However the boy could leap buildings with ease, punch so fast that his fists blurred into after images, and the boy could disappear in thin air! How clever, he mused. So very interesting this Ranma boy was. He must test his skills against his. The fight would be glorious!

Louis could see that familiar gleam in his lover's ice blue eyes. He refrained from heaving a heavy sigh as a mortal might when exasperated with someone. Lestat was so impulsive! Did he have no sense for such things? The way he saw the blonde give Ranma the once-over, he knew that the gleam in those eyes were for the boy alone. He wanted to find out something about Ranma and most likely, he would end up cleaning up the mess. He never blamed Lestat for his faults, at least not a long-standing grudge. He knew the french noblemen loved a new challenge and from what he remembered, Ranma loved the same thing.

Now that he thought about it, Lestat and Ranma were quite similar! The two both liked a new challenged, to see new things, to learn techniques. They always liked to push the limits and burst past them without a care. The need to go on and on learning was what the two shared the most. Louis supposed that if the two were to ever get into a fight, it could end up being a draw! Impossible, no! Unlikely? Well it could happen.

Ranma glanced at Louis, the man that he knew from a couple years ago. He looked happy, you could just see it in his body language. From the way he kept glancing at Lestat he could see that it was the blonde that was keeping him happy. That was good that he was finally happy. The wild horse remembered that in Hong Kong, Louis was very sad and unhappy although he tried not to show it too much. When he asked him so long ago why he was unhappy, the vampire stated that he had a fight with a very close friend and they were no longer as close anymore. In fact he hadn't seen him for years!

This vampire named Lestat must have been that close friend that the other had lost. It made sense, the guy seemed to be the little brother of everyone in the room. Not that he knew about families much but from what he had seen in his travels, the little brother was always the brat in the family. However the little brother seemed to have the most effect on everyone in the family because he was the youngest. 

Ranma wondered if that made him the new little brother.

Armand struggled to keep himself from breaking out into a wide smile. He had been listening to the other talk of what had been happening in the last few years when he caught Ranma's thoughts of Louis's happiness. He followed the young mortal boy's thoughts and it made him feel warm inside. So easily his little horse read their family, Lestat was like the little brat prince of a brother to them all. He was the little brother to them all, to Louis he was a lover but to the rest of them he was just the little child in the family that made mistakes and was very rash. 

When Ranma's thoughts drifted to his own involvement in this family, he had wondered if that made him the little brother. How that warmed his old heart! He knew his wild horse had no idea what that meant to him, he supposed that the mortal boy would never know. To hear such sentiment from him it caused him to feel happy.

Oh, don't get so attached, he mused to his self. If he were to get too attached to Ranma, that could be trouble! No that was inviting trouble to his doorstep to think such things. Armand knew he could not think like this, if he did he would be tempted to change the wild horse into one of them and he could never forgive himself if he did such a thing to the unique child.

Ranma yawned as he leaned back into the chair he had propped himself up against. It was late, he didn't realize just how late until his body started to tell him it was so. He rubbed at one of his eyes as he tried to keep up with the conversation. In Nermia he would have never been able to go this long without getting splashed with water or getting into a fight. At night he would never be able to stay up this late because he knew the next day that extra bit of sleep could help him win in a fight. The martial artist feared he would loose his edge if he kept being lazy. When was the last time he had a decent fight?

"Ranma?"  


He looked up to see the blonde vampire named Lestat gazing at him with an oh-so-familiar glint in his eyes. It was the same glint he himself had whenever a new challenge presented itself to him. When he met someone that seemed to be a challenged- he wanted to fight this and test himself against the new challenge! 

The sight of those eyes caused Ranma to straighten up and gaze at the vampire with the same glint of a new challenge. Ah, to fight a vampire would be awe-inspiring! He had fought demons, dragon princes, a ghost cat, three hundred year old martial artists, and a phoenix. But to fight a vampire would be a true challenge!

"Tomorrow night, I want to see these skills of yours." Lestat assessed the boy for a moment before he smiled. "We'll fight in the basement, it's large and should be a good place to go 'all out' as the saying goes."

Ranma's body posture changed into the cocky stance he thought he had lost back in Nerima with his depression. The pig-tailed boy flicked his braid over his shoulder and he smirked arrogantly. "Sure old man, bring it on! I'll give ya a run for yer money!"

The vampire's smile widened. "I'm counting on it."

******

This is the end of chapter six of The Wild Tale! I hope you all enjoyed the long-awaited chapter. Please review and tell me what you all think of it! I'll try and updated as fast as I can for this story again. Sorry it took so long to get out as I was very busy catching up since my computer crashed. Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter!

-AlantisB


	8. The Conversation

**The Wild Tale**

By AlantisB

A/N: Sorry it took SOOOO long to update. I have no excuse really, just pure laziness. But I did update it and the plot was taken further in this chapter. I think there will only be two or three more chapters before the end. So keep up those reviews people!

I hope you all like this! I worked hard to keep the characters in character. Or at least, I hope they are. Review and say your opinion.

**

Ranma woke to the sounds of someone moving in the room. Acting out of pure instinct, driven by the training he had endured all these years, Ranma kept his eyes closed and focused his senses on the person in the room. The aura was warm, human he noted with a bit of surprise, and it was old. Must be the old woman that took him the village, he mused. 

Not wanting to surprise the old woman and give her a heart attack by mistake, he made a big show of waking up by yawning and stretching his arms. He blinked sleepily and looked over to the woman.

"Hello," he said in his native language. She gave him a smile.

The woman picked up his dirty clothes off the floor and piled them into the laundry basket near the door. "Young sir, you up early, was not expecting this." She stated not expecting him to give her an explanation. "Take bath, clothes in trunk." 

Ranma rubbed his eyes and nodded. "What time is it?"

"Five."

His body jerked up and looked back over at the woman. "Five AM?" She made some kind of grunt that the pigtailed boy took as an agreement. Working on auto-pilot, the Japanese boy sprang out of bed and went over to his trunk pulling out a new set of clothes. Unlike yesterday, these Chinese clothes were not as expensive. 

The jacket was a sky blue with the silhouette of some kind of cat predator on the back in deep navy blue thread. The buttons on the jacket were ebony, a dark contrast to the bright blue of the shirt. The pants were not black kung-fu pants he had worn since he had discovered Chinese clothes but in fact, baggy training gi pants that tied off at the ankles with a string. It reminded Ranma strongly of the new fashionable pants the teens were wearing outside of school—without the big pockets or reflection strings that hung out of the pockets. He made his way to the bathroom and had a quick shower, deciding not to sit in the bath for now.

He dressed and made his way back into his room. Sitting on his bed were a pair of boots and a black gi belt, the same color as his ebony buttons. The boots reminded him of military boots he had seen in American army camps except the soles of the boots were like construction boots. However the Japanese boy was quick to discover not to press the front of the sole a certain way when he was almost stabbed in the hand with the switch blade hidden in the toe of the shoe. His eyebrows rose in surprise. Weapons in boots sounded like something Mousse would have. 

The woman returned to the room and noticed him inspecting the boots with suspicion. "I give boots," she smiled at him when he looked on at her with shock. "Made when bored, for son I never have. I too old." She nodded at the boots. "You have."

"I-I can't take these," the martial artist stammered. "I don't fight with weapons. Anything Goes is primarily a hand-to-hand combat style."

The woman gazed at him. Giving him the feeling he was being evaluated. "Anything Goes?" She murmured. "Then enemies expect no weapons. Is bad to be predictable, no? Gain advantage over you. Take boots. I notice you fight more with hand, no feet special move. Learn use feet and weapons, then Anything Goes."

He stared at her for a moment. Unexpectingly, he found himself bowing to her. "Thank you," he murmured, truly touched. A woman he didn't even know was giving him a pair of boots that she had made by hand with switch blades included. He found himself liking her, almost as if she was the mother he never really had. When he looked up, she was gone, the laundry basket with her.

Carefully, Ranma put on the boots and buckled the silver buckles. He grabbed the gi belt and tied his pants up tight and let the ends flow around his legs. He jumped and landed softly on one foot, the other leg spinning around like a kick and he flexed his ankle for a strike. The blade popped out of the boot. Standing as still as possible on the one foot, he flexed his foot hanging in the air and the blade slid back in as silently as it had popped out. He lowered the leg to the floor and nodded to himself.

Thinking back on the woman's words, he agreed with her. His style was restricted and wasn't truly anything goes. He never used weapons or had any special moves with his feet. By doing that, he was not practicing one of the main rules of his style; flexibility. If he never used weapons, his opponents expected it and adapted. Then he adapted to their style. That wasn't how it was supposed to go.

Not feeling hungry, Ranma walked out of his room, noticing he was allowed to and that the door was no longer locked during the day. He wandered the castle feeling restless. He wanted to go train but where was a training room? He stopped in front of two big doors. Feeling curious and wondering if the doors lead to a training room, Ranma pushed them open.

He gapped at what the room contained. All around the room were statues of past gods and goddesses of long faded religions and cultures. The floor was covered in all different carpets and tapestries. The walls had paintings of some of the vampires that had visited the night island dressed in clothes from centuries ago. He stopped in front of one that caught his eye.

It was a painting of three people from American seventeen hundreds. Two of the people he recognized, the third he didn't know. The painting was Louis and Lestat, standing next to each other dressed as those of the times were. Sitting in front of the couple, a young girl sat with a china doll clasped in her arms. She was pretty, he thought with a bit of wonder. Curly dirty blond hair, soft gray eyes and perfect pouting lips, luscious and full. She looked every bit of a young girl, the frilly dress, the laces, even the bonnet hat that covered most of her hair just like her china doll. Her eyes caught Ranma's attention the most, they spoke of years that a young girl never should have. 

A vampire!

Ranma broke from the trance and scrambled away from the painting to the other side of the room. The girl couldn't have been more then eleven or twelve but she was one of them. She was a vampire! Who would be so cruel as to lock an eternal mind in the body of a young girl?

"Her name was Claudia," Lestat said from the doorway, staring at the painting with an unreadable expression. "She was our daughter."

The martial artist stared at him for a moment then gazed back at the painting. "What happened?"

"Louie is the most human of all vampires, he pines for humanity again and in those days, he denied ever being a vampire. He never tasted human blood. He drank only from the rats of the sewers.

"Her mother was dead for days when Louie found her. He was half-starved, crazed from drinking only animal blood. He was only a few years turned. He drank from her, but stopped when he realized he would kill her. Louie isn't strong, Ranma, you must realize this." 

Something in the vampire's voice made Ranma look at him. He had no expression, but his eyes told of something dark.

"He wouldn't be able to handle killing a human girl her age. So I did what I thought would be best, I gave her the dark gift. She loved it—for while. The things she could do and see, the ways she could manipulate her victims to give her anything she wanted. We lived many years together as a covenant, not very usual for vampires for we are loners, but it was happy times.

"She grew angry at me when she found out the truth of what she really was. She hated me for trapping her in a young girl's body. When a vampire is made that young, they have trouble hunting or doing things a vampire with an adult body could do. She didn't even have enough blood to turn someone herself. 

"One night, she came up with a plan to kill me. She nearly did, the brat," his lips curved into an almost proud smile. "She slit my throat, making me choke on my blood and stabbed me repeatedly. She then threw gasoline on me and set me a-fire. She managed to get Louie to help her drag me to the swamps and left me there to die. They left together, thinking me dead.

"Armand found me, years later as a scarred and miserable being. Needless to say, I found there was a rule among vampires never to kill your own. She had. So she must pay for it. 

"Meanwhile, Claudia begged Louie to turn a woman into her eternal mother because she could tell Louie was having trouble caring for her now. It pained him but he did it, he made his only child.

"They were captured, I won't go into details, but the covenant of Armand's killed Claudia and her mother by leaving them in the sun. They turned to ashes. Armand had found Louie trapped in a coffin and managed to free him. He went on a rampage and destroyed the Theatre of the Vampires, where the covenant and Armand lived and entertained, and set it on fire.

"Louie knew it was I who had told Armand about Claudia's betrayal. He hated me for a while. He still hasn't forgiven me for it. When he left me, I had this painting done and hid it away in my storage.

"When Armand built the castle of Night Island, I gave him the painting."

Lestat sipped the red liquid in a wine glass which Ranma knew was filled with blood. He walked over to the martial artist and stood silently behind him. Somehow the pigtailed boy knew Lestat was waiting for his judgment and feeling commended to do so, he gave the best opinion he had.

"Louis was hurt when I first saw him," he began quietly. "He had a look in his eyes like he had lost the biggest fight in his life, I guess. I don't know. He looked sad. Anyway, I tried to cheer him up, you know, so I could pay him back for all the clothes and food he gave my pop and I. I asked him why he looked so sad one night, he wouldn't tell me the whole thing but at least I understand what he said now.

He said, 'I was hurt by someone very close to me. The person took away my family a long time ago. One day I may forgive him, but the pain is too much as of now.'

I told him that I lost someone too, I lost my mother 'cause pops wanted me to grow up into a man-among-men and I couldn't do that with her around so we left her. I told him about my training trip and that I was going to become the best martial artist in the world. But I also told him that maybe this person was sorry and just couldn't think of what to say to make it all better. I mean, I ain't that good with words and stuff so maybe the guy that hurt him was like that too. 

'He does say many things he doesn't mean or does mean but says it wrong. Perhaps you are right, little one.' That night was the last time I saw him 'cause pops took me away the next day." Ranma glanced over at Lestat. 

The Brat Prince took another sip from his glass. Ranma decided to change the subject. "So are you ready to fight tonight?" He smirked with a cocky stance.

Lestat gave him a smirk of his own. "But of course, Wild Horse. You will use all those wonderful tricks of yours, won't you?"

Ranma folded his arms over his chest and held his head high. "No tricks, pure skills. I ain't gonna pull no stops with you, I'll fight you with all I got."

Lestat grinned. "That's what I was hoping for." He glanced at the window. "I must go, the morning is coming. See you tonight."

Ranma nodded and replied, "Night—er, morning!"

The vampire chuckled at the confused response and walked out of the room.

**

Nabiki put down the receiver and stared at the notes she had written. Her contact had told her that she had seen Ranma talking on the bridge where he usually went to go hide himself. He had been sitting on the edge when a young guy with really long brown hair had come up to him. 

They had talked for a few minutes, Ranma seemed to be thinking about something the boy said and then he took the boy's hand. The girl said that as soon as Ranma had grabbed the boy's hand, the boy knocked him out and seemed to disappear out of thin air.

Now not that Nabiki cared enough about Ranma, just his profit, but having him kidnapped right under her nose makes her mighty suspicious. From the way her contact stated it, the whole interaction between the boy and Ranma was not a kidnapping. It sounded more like Ranma had been given a choice or something, and then he went with the boy. The only question was where the boy and Ranma went.

"Nabiki? Breakfast is ready." Kasumi's voice said from downstairs.

Nabiki sighed and hid her notebook. "Okay Kasumi! I'll be down in a minute." 

**

End of Chapter Eight! Hope you all liked it! Remember to review.

-AlantisB


End file.
